Fallen Leaves
by Karopapier
Summary: Collection of SasuSaku Drabbles - " Scarlet eyes, sprinkled with dark tomoe, remained on them. The giant trees around them laid the forest glade in dark shadows and seemed in accordance with the howling wind as a herald of the threat, that lurked in the form of the boy on the edge of the woods. Sakura... Who did that to you? "


**Awakening**

Long, shiny strands of hair laid wildly scattered on the forest floor.

Their pink color were silhouetted bright against the dark grounds, the green moss, the crimson depth of the blood.

It almost gave the impression as if the blossoms of a cherry tree had been carried by the wind towards the soil to lay to die.

Scarlet eyes, sprinkled with dark tomoe, remained on them. The giant trees around them laid the forest glade in dark shadows and seemed in accordance with the howling wind as a herald of the threat, that lurked in the form of the boy on the edge of the woods .

»Sakura... Who did that to you?«

A girl, smutted with the dirt of forest, the sweat of the struggle and the blood of her courage, sat beside him.

Cuts and bruises traced her, had become witnesses of her awakening; witnesses of the moment, in which she became a fighter.

Mirrors of souls in the color of jade widened at his sight – but not out of fear of him, but out of _anxiety for him._

Silently she formed his name with her lips.

»Sakura, who the fuck did that?«

_She knew it was __**his **__voice that sopke to her._

»It was us!«

A sneering laughter filled the glade as the enemy pointed proudly at himself and his comrades. A pierced stamped on their silver headbands gleamed in a volatile sunbeam, which had struggled for a moment through the crowns of the trees.

Violet streams of chakra swirled around the scarred boy's body, black traces of fire burning into his skin, licking his leg, arm and neck up. Raven strands of hair laid deep into his face, his features put in darkness and only the blood-red, murderous lust of his eyes glowed towars his antagonists.

The enemy stiffened in an instant, scheduled immediately to attack, ripped the mulch open with his air-techniqe – but he was too slow for him.

_She knew that they were __**his **__arms_

wrapped around her as he saved her and their unconscious friend in a split second.

»Zaku, look out! Below!«

_She knew it was __**his**__ strength that struck down her tormentor._

Cold sweat ran down his forehead, his heart seemed to be almost bursting out of sheer fear of his chest as the tattooed boy grabbed him.

»You seem to be very proud of your arms, huh?«

_She knew that it were __**his**__ lips curled into a crazy smile. _

_The clicking noise of bones breaking echoed across the clearing before it was immediately drowned by a horrible scream of pain. _

_Nausea grew in her._

_»You're the only one left...«_

_She knew that they were__**his**__eyes in which madness craved._

He turned to the last remaining of the hostile group whose eyes widened in panic fear.

The girl's heart beat with every step her friend made towards the other shinobi, pulled together more and more, leaving only a sharp pain –_the pain of loss. _

_She knew that it was __**his**__ body, protectively in front of her._

»I hope you'll provide me with more entertainment...«

The tone of his voice wasn't threatening, no trace of his combative nature was to hear out of it. It was amusement resonating in it, as if it wasn't about_ to defend _himself and his friends, but as if all of this was just fun – fun in destroying, in pain,_ in murdering._

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she looked at him.

»Stop...«

It wasn't more than a whisper that escaped her lips.

He didn't hear it.

»Don't do this...«

He shaking hands clenched into her torn clothes.

Where was the safety of his aura she always felt in his presence?

Where was his blind loyalty which always instinctively drove him to act, instead of this lust to kill that now engulfed him in the abyss?

Where was the gentleness of his nature, which he knew to hide so well behind his hard features, but could never outwit his eyes?

»Sasuke-kun...«

_And she knew that the boy in front of her was just __**his**__ shell - _

and that his soul, his ego, was smothered deep in the darkness of power.

»STOP IT!«

Petite arms went determined from behind around his body, slender fingers dug into his clothes and her tears fell silenty on his back.

She held him in a tight embrace with no intention of ever letting him go, holding his battered spirit, his wounded soul firmly in her small hands.

»I'm beggin you...«

His heart, being gripped by the absolute power that flowed through him, struggled against her warmth, against the light which enveloped him.

Jade-green eyes, filled with fears, despair and love, looked at him, looked into the blood-red, hateful depth of his soul – _but this hatred wasn't for her. _

»...Stop.«

She looked so weak, so defeated with all her injuries, the short,pink strands, the tears in her eyes – but her grip was so tight, her light so bright that he coudn't escape her.

_And she crawled all secretly way deeper into his heart._

The black flames retreated, gave his skin, his mind, his thoughts free and he collapsed exhausted back into her arms, unable to believe what just had happened to him.

And even as she had managed to bring him back, to rescue him from the clutches of evil – it was too late

.

.

.

_The Avanger was awakened _

* * *

_An old piece of work which I still hadn't translated - until now. Please, if you find any grammar/spell mistakes please tell me; english isn't my mother language ): (if someone wants to read the orginal/german version, just pm me)_

_Hope you liked my little version of the "Forest of Death" - Scene_

_Please let me know what you thought of it!  
See ya next time :)_


End file.
